


My Sunshine

by Impulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse/pseuds/Impulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bart hurt his knee and his sunshine makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my iPod at 4 in the morning so I'm sorry if it's crappy.

"You are my sunshine."

Bart closes his eyes as he listens to his mother sing to him. Her voice was soft and the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.   
His lips move just slightly as he whispers the lyrics in time with the one person who meant the entire world to him, not that the world really was worth much anymore.

"My only sunshine." 

His knee kind of hurt, but it wasn't really as much of a problem as it had been a minute or so beforehand.   
He had been mucking around and playing about, though he had tripped and landed on some particularly sharp rocks. The rocks had cut his knee and he was bleeding, not enough for it to be fatal, but the sting was something. He had cried a little and his mother had found him on the ground clutching his knee. She had swept him up into her arms and brought him back to somewhere that was safe, and that's why he was now listening to her sing to him.

"You make me happy when skies are grey." 

The young, collared boy shifts about and leans back until he was laying against the older woman. She moves her hand to gently push her fingers through his soft, brown hair.   
His hair was just like hers, and he loved that so much. It made him feel special.  
His fingers start to loosen their grip from around his sore knee. 

"You'll never know dear,"

He yawns big and wide, his legs stretching out in front of himself and he raises his arms up above his head, back arching up with a tiny little grunt.   
He then relaxes and turns so that he could bury his face against her. Wow, he hadn't realised how tired he was until now.

"How much I love you."

One of his hands move to clutch onto a handful of her thick green coat. It wasn't as thick as it used to be since it now was very worn down and old, but it was still warm and on the inside it smelled of her.   
He felt her arm pull around his little body and he snuggles closer before letting out a long sigh.

"Please don't take my sunshine away"

Bart allows himself to drift off into a light doze, his whispering of the lyrics stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll possibly write a second part to this. Maybe.


End file.
